Eternal Bliss
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: "Stay away from me or you'll be harmed!" Mavis slowly walked towards him with a gentle smile one her face. "I'm not going to get harmed so easily." All they wanted was to be together in peace.


**I absolutely adore Zervis,so I thought, why not make a story of mine own about them? Hope you guys enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail. And I'm really sorry if this isn't that good. **

* * *

Once upon 3 centuries or so, there was a child and a man. Well, the child wasn't so child-like. She was actually quite smart, with a child-like physique and aura. The man was more like a grandpa rather than a man because he was so old, but his appearance was that of a man in his prime. A child and a man. Her name was Mavis Vermillion, the founder of a guild of mages named Fairy Tail. He, was Zeref, the black magician. Though the characters are simple, their story is rather... strange. Why was it strange? Well, just pay a little attention and you'll understand.

When these two had met, Zeref had already been a century or so old and wished to not harm life. Easier said than done; he was cursed to have everything die around him. Yet he still saw life as beautiful, fragile, with everlasting light. He loved that light, but that is why he stayed away from it, so no one but him would have to suffer...Though that was sad. The thing he loved the most is what he can only destroy. He was always alone until she came along.

Mavis was the very aspect of life itself, pure and beautiful with the innocence of a child. She was kind and filled with curiosity. "Do fairies have tails?" was always a question on her mind. That question was what led her to create her guild; Fairy Tail, a guild that should always be filled with happiness and adventure at every turn. She did not hate, she showered those around her with a mysterious, warm light that only she could give off. He was no exception to her kindness.

Ah, but before their relationship can be known, they need to met first! When they had met, Mavis along with other guild members were visiting islands so they could find a place where their guild could truly be without destroying anything. Tenrou was the one that they all loved. It seemed with with a unique, gentle magic. It was peaceful and free, a place where fairies could gather one day. On that island, Mavis had wandered alone, with her curiosity getting the better of her. The more of the island she saw, the more she loved it. Animals lived in harmony and it was overflowing with a warm magic.

That's when she saw a man with black hair, looked at the stream in depression. Mavis felt a sense of sorrow towards the man. Why was he so sad when his surroundings were so beautiful and peaceful? He sighed and questioned aloud, "How much longer...?"

"Until what?" The question slipped out of her mouth before she could control herself. When Zeref had turned around to see her, she immediately covered her mouth to make it seem like she wasn't there.

"...Who are you?" Before she could say anything, he said, "Stay away from me or you'll be harmed!"

Mavis gave him a questioning look. Even though he had said that, he looked to be the victim in the situation. Perhaps he wasn't used to being around people being on this rather person-less island? Mavis slowly walked towards him with a gentle smile one her face. "I'm not going to get harmed so easily." With each step she took, he was shaking more and more in fear until... She poked him in the cheek. "See? I'm fine, so it's okay if I'm around you."

Zeref looked at her as though she was an angel. Well with those wings in her hair and the kindness she had showed him, she could certainly pass as one. Especially with her cute appearance. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "You haven't done anything scary, so there's no reason for me to be afraid."

"..." Strange girl... "What is your name?"

"My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion," she introduced herself cheerfully. "My friends and I are visiting this island. What's your name?" He regained that fearful look to his face. It was because he was afraid of telling her his real name. True, he could make up a name, but he didn't want to lie to the girl. On the other hand, if he did tell her his name, that might make her hate him. What could he do? "Meanie!"

"What?"

"I told you my name but you didn't tell me yours, so you're a meanie," she concluded. "I don't want to just call you 'you' all the time, it'll get really confusing. Don't you have a name?"

"I... have one."

"If you have a name then why won't you tell me?"

"If I tell you, you're going to hate me."

"How do you know that?" He didn't answer her question and turned back to look at the crystal stream. Somehow, she knew that he had been hated in his life. Mavis hugged him from behind, knowing that he needed comfort. "I promise won't hate you." He looked at her in shock. Never in his life had he met such a person who was so... kind to him.

"My name is Zeref."

"Zeref..." she said as if trying it out. For some reason, Mavis liked that name. She had heard of a dark magician with the same name, but the man in front of her seemed too nice to destroy anyone or create monsters that cause destruction. No wonder a person might be afraid of him when there's nothing to fear. "That's a nice name!" Zeref looked at her as though she possessed the key to his salvation. "Hey, if you don't have anything to do, why not be with me and my friends?"

"But..."

"What? Are you too busy?" Zeref shook his head. "Then you can spend time with us. Don't worry, I'm sure that they won't hate you. They're not the type of people to do so."

"Why are you being so kind to me when you know nothing about me?"

"I know that your name is Zeref don't I? So that's enough." Mavis smiled a little wider with her hand reaching for his. "Let's go!"

Those two spent a lot of time together with people at Fairy Tail. Of course, they were shocked to find that Mavis suddenly brought someone back, and asked if she could keep him like when a child asks to keep a stray dog (which also made Zeref blush) but that didn't matter. They accepted him just like Mavis had did. Zeref had never met such a destructive guild, not in a bad way, with so much warmth within them. It must be because of Mavis.

She showed Zeref such a beautiful light, so many happy memories, and so many exciting adventures. Zeref was, unofficially, a member of Fairy Tail's loving family. They had both wished that it will never end, that it would be everlasting.

However all things must come to an end, whether it be good times or one's life. What they lost that day was a very precious life. Zeref, Mavis and her team had been on a job when it happened. The request was to destroy a dark guild. It was meant to be a simple job, especially with Mavis' intelligence and predictions, however something went wrong. The information that was gathered beforehand of the guild was completely wrong. They were much stronger than the team expected with a desire for a certain dark mage.

"Zeref? Well, well, hasn't lady luck been smiling on me?" the evil guild master asked himself as he inspected the man in front of him. "After all, the true reason for this guild is here, almighty dark king, Zeref."

Zeref's face paled slightly. He thought that name, the person he had been could fade away and he could finally be a part of the light along with Mavis. He wanted to be with her, among her light. Yet the past will never go away and always seem to blow up in his face at the cruelest of times, like now. But maybe now he could do what he desired, act as her saving prince.

"Stop this. I have no intent of doing anything in this era." Mavis could see determination in his eyes, she could see that he was anything but evil. She could see... an angel.

However, the guild master had not been happy. "Lord Zeref," his voice quiver. From angry? Or from disbelief? "You have killed so many, and yet you say that you have no intent..." Zeref's eyes remained unchanged. "Liar!" Waves of darkness spread through the room from the man's body and a killing intent was felt from him. "You're the great magician! There's no way that he would spout out such nonsense!"

Mavis, at this time couldn't protect herself, because they had placed anti-magic cuffs on her, rendering her into a small and useless child. "Mavis!" She has to survive, and be would make sure of that or kill himself. Zeref protected her with a barrier and she offered a weak smile in thanks.

"We can get out, when I said go, use your magic and make them faint. Then we'll be able to escape on the left route, going towards the underground tombs and we'll be able to find everyone else then everything will be okay," she whispered out, calculating the data from memory. Zeref nodded. He trusted Mavis' plans, they were always reliable.

Unfortunately, the guild master had realized Zeref's 'noble' actions. "So that's why," he huffed out. "It's that woman!" Within seconds, Zeref could see the plan unfold in the corrupt man's eyes. No! That can't happen! Even if they were to escape this time, that man, this guild would be able to find Mavis and Fairy Tail, and they would probably try to kill them all just to get to him. He can't let that happen! But what can he do?

"Zeref, it's okay. Everything will be okay," Mavis tried to soothe his tension. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you." Even in a dangerous situation, she was fairy like, magical and kind. How Zeref loved the light that calmed the roughest of storms inside of him. Mavis couldn't bear to leave Zeref, not when he had her wonderful memories that she would keep even after her grave. He was a precious friend, perhaps even more than that.

"Why you little-" In an instant, Zeref had bound the man. How dare he try insult Mavis who's never done wrong?

"Zeref-"

From behind, a man had summoned blades. "Venenum lamina!" A series of knives coated in poison flew threw Mavis' body. She tried to block them, but the posion was preventing her from using her magic. She was forced to take the hits.

"Mavis!" No, this wasn't what he wanted to have happened! He threw the guy from Mavis. The blades stopped and Mavis fell to the ground in a crimson mess. "Mavis!"

"Z-Zeref..."

"I'll get you out of here. I promise," he swore, picking her up. She was feeling weak, but Mavis knew that there's something that she needed to do before..."You've made me angry, Mr. Guild Master." Zeref's eyes were now a violent crimson. "Let me show you what happens when I'm angered."

The once arrogant man was now shivering from fear. "N-no! Please Lord Zeref! Spare me!" What a pitiful man, look at him as he begs for his life. "I did not mean to anger you!"

However, that doesn't change the fact that Mavis is in this state. "Silence! You shall get no sympathy from me!" A wave of darkness flew in and within seconds, the men of the guild laid dead.

As he ran to find the others from Fairy Tail, Mavis weakly said, "I'm sorry Zeref... You hate using that power..."

"It's fine, I just wanted to protect you for once." Mavis smiled at him. Soon, he was able to see the other locked up members. "Everyone!"

"Zeref! Mavis! What happened?!" After seeing the blood, the silver haired girl quickly commanded the other team members. "Sage, she needs emergency treatment, stat!"

"Got it," the purple haired man replied. "Healing magic: Sanitatum Lux!" A white glow shone, trying to close the wounds. "Her wounds are too deep. Faye, use your magic too!"

"Flower magic: Flos Vitae!" Silver flower petals fluttering down over Mavis who slowly opened her eyes. "Mavis!"

"I'm sorry Zeref... Everyone..."

"Don't worry, Faye and Sage are going to heal you," another member of the group assured. "Everything's going to be okay, we're going back home together, Mavis. We're all going back home!"

Mavis slowly shook her head. "This body... won't last much longer... Everyone dies, but our bonds will last forever in our guild... I'll always be watching over you..."

"Mavis, what are you talking about?"

"I'm ...sorry, I couldn't save you from your darkness... Zeref."

"Mavis!"

That day, she died. Mavis had left behind broken comrades and a broken hearted man. He had hated himself for not being able to protect her. She, who had shown him light and warmth, who did not hate him when she showed him her true magic...

* * *

"Zeref, what are you doing?" Mavis asked as they were exploring through the woods one sunny day. Zeref was crouching down near a goblin. "Ah, the goblin...What happened to it?"

"...I had used my magic. It was suffering so I wanted to do something but..."

"Poor little fellow, it must have been attacked," she deduced as she looked at it's broken body. An arm and a leg was missing, too much blood had been spilled from its tiny body. Mavis picked up and gave the dead body a hug. "It must be thankful to you Zeref." Zeref looked up in surprise. "Since you were able to give it a little bit of peace when it was suffering."

"You probably could have let it live."

"No. No matter what I've done, it would have been suffering even more because I can't heal people's physical wounds. I don't even know anyone who can heal something as deep as this. Your magic is actually gentle isn't it, Zeref? You wished that this little goblin would stop suffering didn't you?"

Zeref smiled a little. Only she could have such a bright outlook to his dark magic. "Let's give it a proper burial."

* * *

She had died because of him. That was what he had thought. It was all his fault. He felt as though he didn't deserve to be near the people who had loved her, the guild that she had created for adventure and happiness. He wanted to be hated by them all, for taking away their dear friend.

"It's not your fault," Sage told him on the day of Mavis' funeral. "If we didn't get separated, things could've turned out differently."

"But I was right there, I was suppose to protect her."

"Zeref," Faye called out. "Mavis wouldn't want you to be suffering over this. If you want repentance, then live for her sake too." She broke down crying and Zeref knew what he had to do. He had to, no matter what right his wrongs, because that was what Mavis would have wanted him to do, spread light in her place.

"Guys, the council is here! They want Zeref to come with them!" In an instant the crying stopped and all the mourning for their death friend stopped. If they let Zeref go, he's going to get locked up for eternity! The members of Fairy Tail aren't willing to let another one of their friends suffer.

"Distract them for as long as you can! Don't let them get near him!" The other guild members ran out and made sure that any Rune Knights would be distracted with fighting.

"It's fine. You don't need to protect me anymore-"

"Rosea effugere!" A rose surrounded Zeref and was slowly swallowing him."Zeref, we'd rather be dead than let them take you. I'm going to transport you somewhere, go to Tenrou and you'll be safe."

"But my sins of the past-"

"Zeref, who cares what happened to you in the past," Sage shouted. "Right now, you're a friend of ours, a member of Fairy Tail! We'll always stand by you, Mavis did! You'll always be one of us, always..." Zeref thanked them before he was completely swallowed up.

He did not know where he was, but he did know that he had to keep living for Mavis, because he knows that there's more to the world than simple life and death. He will live to ensure peace for people of this world.

Years later, Zeref ended up on another island that he recognized, but couldn't remember why it was familiar. He had long lost the face of the girl of light and could barely remember a thing about Fairy Tail. Something about the island was comforting though. Perhaps that's why he stayed on it for over a hundred years, but not once was he able to see the girl that was always next to him, who was always trying to make sure that he was smiling. But he could never hear her sweet voice. If only he received Fairy Tail's guild mark all those years ago, maybe they would have been able to spend happy days together like before. Now all they can do is wait until a young Dragon Slayer can defeat Zeref, so that he may return to Mavis again. Not until then, will they have their own eternal bliss.


End file.
